suburgatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan-Tessa Relationship
The Barbeque Ryan and Tessa first appear together in The Barbecue. Tessa and Ryan are in th basement of Sheila and Frank's house with Dahlia and her friends. Dahlia dares Ryan to kiss the lesbian and Ryan states he will not kiss his sister. Dahlia explains she meant Tessa, so Ryan kisses Tessa after her protesting. The kiss lasts longer than expected, and Tessa keeps thinking about Ryan and her. The next morning, Tessa awakes to Ryan washing his car across the street and obviously trying to attract her. Tessa is flattered and watches without realizing Lisa sees her from her window. aunt jemima At school, Lisa tells Tessa what she saw angrily and walks off. Tessa is worried about the fact that she is attracted to Ryan, who she thinks is stupid. She tries to cure herself by kissing a nerd named Evan, but this does not work and she walks away with Evan looking shocked. Later, Ryan asks Tessa to join him underneath the benches at their track. She agrees, and later the two are found kissing underneath the bleachers. Tessa tries grilling Ryan to see if there is anything up his sleeve, but he is the same as usual. Later at George's barbecue, Tessa and Ryan are found making out in the laundry room. After being motivated by Lisa, Tessa tells Ryan that they can't be together and compares it to "eating chips and regretting it". Ryan compares her to "peanut brittle", and that he is "breaking her into tiny pieces", therefore breaking up with her, which is just what Tessa did to him. He walks out with Tessa regretting her decision, but in later episodes it seems as if she's moved on. Sex and the Suburbs After staying the night at Lisa's house, the family and Tessa go for breakfast at the country club. During breakfast Ryan states that he knows Tessa is dating Scott and that he approves because he has nice hair. Lisa tries to make him shut up but he carries on saying that it doesn't hurt him to see them together, but in the end blurts out that he wants her back and Tessa uses to excuse that she's getting muffins to quickly leave. Down Time When Lisa gets a text from Tessa asking what they're doing on the weekend, they decide that they should try and 'hook her up' with someone. This seems to gain Ryan's interest. On Friday night, when Tessa has nothing to do because she doesn't want to be the third wheel to Lisa and Malik, she tells herself that she is happy to have time to herself. She starts eating butter, watching Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, playing with dolls and eating more butter, when Ryan knocks on her door and surprises her. Tessa asks him if he was watching her, to which he admits. He then says that she 'fell off' and that she's eating too much butter, He says that when he heard her sister talking about hooking her up with someone. He thought that because she'd made out with him, she could get anyone. But after watching her from the bushes, he's not so sure. Tessa tells him that she's not herself and she admits that maybe she is leaning on butter more than usual but says that she is a recovering tricycle trying to get by on one wheel. Ryan says that he's been there and asks if she wants to get something to eat because her pajamas are making him hungry, Later, Tessa and Ryan enter a fondue restaurant and Tessa sees Malik and Lisa. Tessa then tries to leave and says that they should go somehwere else. Ryan wants to stay becuase he wants a bowl of wet, hot cheese and the forks are long. Tessa agrees to stay but says that they should get in there before Lisa Or Malik sees them. When Lisa is feeding Malik, she stabs him in the lip with her fork becuase she has seen Ryan and Tessa together. She says that her heart is breaking because Tessa has 'bottomed out' and quickly makes her way over to them. She claims that she can't even imagine how lost Tessa must feel to resort to Ryan. Tessa tells her that she's fine, Lisa should stop pitying her and that Lisa had her pitying herself. Ryan agrees with this telling Lisa that he caught her eating butter. Tessa tells Lisa that she doesn't have to feel guilty about doing things without her. Lisa says that Ryan should go home, but Tessa interrupts her saying that they were having a nice time. Both Ryan and Lisa ask, "Really?!" and Tessa says yes. Lisa looks slightly disgusted by this but Ryan looks happy. Later Ryan and Tessa are walking to her house and Tessa says that it was fun and thanks him for getting her out of the house. Ryan tells Tessa that his mom says that when you want to say thank you, you should send a thank-you card but that he really wants to touch her boob instead. Tessa agrees, but says he only has three seconds and pulls back her sweater. When he pulls back he asks her what her address is and Tessa tells him he doesn't have to send her a thank-you card and leaves. Ryan's Song In this episode, Tessa is at Noah Werner's place babysitting Opus. Ryan jumps onto Lisa's bed, after she gives him her room. Ryan then asks Lisa, if he could have her sweater, and then a snake, and then if he could have Tessa because she's his moose. Lisa corrects him, by saying muse. She's his jam, and Tessa is what Ryan wants. The hillside electrical strangler comes looking for Mr. Werner, and Tessa is afraid to let the man inside the house, so she locks herself, and Opus in the bathroom, and calls Lisa to come keep her company. Lisa then suggests that Ryan go over to the Werner's place to keep Tessa company. Ryan runs all the way from his house to the Werner's, and when he gets there, Tessa tells him that she could kiss him for being there with her. He puts his hand on her face, to stop her from kissing him, and then he tells her he thinks that he is dying, because Lisa has been so nice to him recently. Ryan then starts ranting about how he thinks he's dying, and how they should call his disease Ryan's disease, and then maybe start a song called Ryan's song. Ryan then starts talking about how everyone is going to die eventually, and Opus starts crying. Ryan shushs baby Opus by whispering "Shut up, shut up, shut up." Tessa then tells Ryan nice work on getting Opus to stop crying. Ryan then asks Tessa if it's too late for the kiss that she was trying to give him earlier. Tessa then goes to kiss Ryan on the cheek, but he bends down, and kisses her on the mouth. Ryan then tells Tessa that she "forgot to open her mouth, and put her tongue on his tongue, and move it around and stuff". Tessa then tells him that she didn't forget. Ryan then asks her if she's attracted to him because he's holding a baby, and Tessa tells him that she's only attracted to him because he's holding a baby. Category:Relationships